


西装过年与同名同姓

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other, 双耀 - Freeform, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 两个王耀的性生活片段★水仙（自攻自受）★失禁★西装ooc属于我，爱情属于他们





	西装过年与同名同姓

**Author's Note:**

> 介绍一下设定
> 
> 两个王耀大名都叫王耀，以表字区分  
> 攻字光远，来自耀的字义，军阀独子，自幼长在军中，虽然一副好相貌，也有几分媚意，但是非常心狠手辣，上战场也好搞政治斗争也好绝对不留情面。平时御下有方，在军中广受爱戴。其实有点缺乏安全感。男女通吃，十八岁就水路旱路走个遍。  
> 受字玉翟（di二声），来自耀的拆字，是个教书匠，待人温和有度，不太轻易对别人敞开心扉，心系家国存亡。没什么性经验。有过一个留洋回来的未婚妻，但是后来发现并不相爱，和平解除婚约，妹子嫁了个很好的人。  
> 王玉翟和王光远不在一条时间线上，但因为是同一个人所以可以穿过时间线见面。王光远一开始看上了王玉翟，把他扣在灯塔塔楼里操，后来熟起来了。  
> 基本和抗战时间线重合。  
> 本作类似于番外，是两人穿越到现代生活的故事

王耀大年三十也还在加班。  
帝都二月份温度尚可，他由于要去陪毛子客户吃饭，规规矩矩穿着黑色的西装三件套，马甲和收腰西装紧紧掐住他的腰线，看上去英俊又挺拔。他在外面罩了米白色的中式立领大衣，除了束发的发带换了红色以外，他整个人看上去和过年两个字毫无关系。  
毛子客户有白色的短发和紫色的瞳孔，对于中国新年这件事情一知半解却非常体恤，迅速和他签订合同放他回家去过年，进展顺利得出奇的王耀站在街头，伏特加的酒劲还没过去，冷风一号他竟然有一瞬间的不知所措：他原本做好了和毛子客户打持久战的准备，下午四点刚刚发消息给家里那位说晚上不回去过年了，没想到这才九点不到就结束了。  
他把大衣暗扣扣起来，准备回家。

“我说过不让你喝酒吧？”  
这是迎接王耀的第一句话。  
比他年轻一些的恋人靠在门框上，毫不惊讶地看着他，仿佛他理所应当在这个时间回家。  
“客户是俄罗斯人，略喝了一点伏特加，不过没有醉。”王耀想要越过他恋人和那句找茬一般的质问进屋去，却在踏进屋里的一瞬间被抓住手腕摁在墙上，身后门砰地一声被恋人一脚关上，年轻人已经埋头在他的颈窝里开始舔吻他。  
过近的距离让王耀感到轻微不适，他用没被抓住的左手略略推一推年轻人，“王光远，你起来。”  
王光远从他颈窝里抬起头，那双同他一模一样的眸子对上他的，王耀仿佛看见镜子里的自己，那个自己却扯起嘴角笑了。  
“够骚啊王玉翟，这套西装我还没见过呢？”  
王耀皱皱眉头，感到不对转身就走，却还是被王光远一把拉住——王光远年轻是年轻，确实货真价实上过战场杀过人刀尖舔过血的，王耀根本挣脱不开，只能被他拖回去，摔在沙发上。王光远有着和他一样的面容，近似的身形，他们共享“王耀”这同一个名字，只不过用表字加以区分和称呼，他们甚至在想法和感受上也可真正做到对对方设身处地。  
你我本是一体。  
王光远曾经这样对他说，这样解释他们相遇相爱之必然性。  
如今他们不再在那个充斥着不公与战乱的世界了，也不会再在那座在海风和巨浪中摇摇欲坠的小灯塔里做爱，唯一不变的是他们还在一起，还有彼此。  
这是他们共同度过的第十七个春节。也是不属于他们中的任何一个人的时间线上的第一个春节。  
王玉翟的大衣被扔在进门玄关处，王光远撑在他身旁，整个人罩在他身上，阴影笼罩了他。王玉翟不知道为什么就有些紧张，他们之前似乎也有过这样的交锋，那次或许还伴随着鞭子捆绑和惩戒，年轻军阀那时候还穿着军装，肩章上垂挂的金色流苏在他胸前和锁骨上划过，温柔如同三月春风，身下却一面束缚住他的阴茎一面疯狂进出他的后穴，直到他高潮失禁近乎昏厥。王玉翟下意识舔了舔嘴唇，乳头先于记忆回溯过往性事，在王光远的影子下面慢慢充血挺立。王耀不怎么畏寒，却有些贪凉，公司餐厅家里空调暖气都少不了，也就不再在衬衣下面再多加一层背心。挺立的乳头就磨蹭在衬衫略硬的布料上，冬天干燥，皮肤本就脆弱易裂，王光远却又逼近一步，两人鼻息相交，王玉翟不由自主往后缩，紧紧贴在沙发背上，这样一动，乳头便破了皮，有些火辣辣的疼。  
疼着疼着，丝丝缕缕的快感也就翻上来，轻轻啮咬王耀的神经末梢。王光远笑了一声，王耀知道他也感受到了来自自己乳头的难以言喻的感觉。王光远的手隔着西装外套、马甲和衬衫重重覆上他的胸部，然后他满意地听到了较为年长的那个自己的喘息声，这才优哉游哉地滑下去，利落地解开王玉翟的西裤，脱掉他的鞋袜，隔着那条不能再纯情的白色内裤给他口淫。王玉翟嘶地喘了一声，半勃的阴茎在内裤里完全勃起了，“爽吧。”王光远贴着他大腿根部的皮肉，声音里也带着笑意，长发扫来扫去，弄得王玉翟有些痒，痒和胯间的快感隐隐约约传递到王光远的身体上，他站起来，脱掉自己的黑色卫衣和裤子扔在一边。他们彼此能与对方知觉共享，虽然不那么强烈。王玉翟只会比他更爽，更想要。  
火越烧越旺。

王耀身下最后的遮羞布也被脱去了，他年轻的恋人在做这件事时无比温柔，如同对待最宝贝的配枪。内裤湿乎乎的，上面既有王光远口交留下的津液也有王玉翟勃起渗出的前液，归根结底都是王耀的。两个王耀交换了一个吻，与其说色情，不如说是安抚——王耀——或者说王玉翟——上半身依然是西装三件套，连领带都没有解开，只不过熨烫服帖的西装衬衫上多了褶皱；下半身却一丝不挂，两条白而纤长的腿被王光远架起来，身下脆弱之处一览无余——硬挺的阴茎贴在腹部的西装上，小穴隐没在丰腴臀丘的阴影中。王光远则浑身赤裸，他曾经带过兵打过仗，肌肉结实有力，身形却纤长，他比王玉翟略高一些，这时阴茎也已经完全勃起，茎身粗壮颜色也浅，卵蛋沉甸甸地坠在下面。  
“想要吗？”  
王玉翟下意识咬着下唇，盯着王光远与他别无二致的脸，明明长得一模一样，性格却差了十万八千里。王光远也深深看他，四目相接，王玉翟突然有些不好意思，心跳莫名错了一拍，眼帘也就垂下去，却扫到那硕大的阴茎，呼吸一窒——  
王光远不指望能听到他回答一般，右手的大拇指自顾自地揉上了王玉翟身后的小穴，食指送进去，在温暖的小穴里摸索。  
突如其来的异物感让王玉翟呻吟出声，他一手挡着眼睛一手去捉王光远的手腕，颇有些欲迎还拒的意味，王光远嗤的一声，“睡了这么久也该睡出习惯了，还次次都不好意思？”  
“不是……”王玉翟声音潮湿而哑，扣住王光远手腕的那只手稍稍动了动，他自己的喘息就急促起来，“不是那边……光远你、你进来……”请求细碎得如同隔着半开的玻璃窗嗅窗外的玫瑰香气，带着若有若无的诱惑感。  
王光远挑挑眉，他的阴茎硬得更厉害，他抬手解开自己的发带，黑色的长发就流下来散在肩头。他右脚踩在沙发上，把阴茎凑近王玉翟的脸，弹动的孽根在王玉翟脸侧轻轻拍过，王光远捉着自己的阴茎，蹭过他的嘴唇，“听话，含一含，弄湿了我才好操你。”  
王玉翟乖乖把那巨根含进嘴里，龟头抵在他的舌面上，他小心翼翼收起牙齿，微微收紧口腔，如愿以偿地听到了年轻军阀的低声呻吟——这些小技巧都是王光远亲自上阵教会他的，一切都曾经在他身上使用过，这也是他们的互相体贴——他突然扣住了王光远的腰，嘴上也没了动作，胸腔剧烈起伏，半天才卸了劲一般瘫倒下去。王光远所感受到的快感借着他们之间的羁绊模模糊糊传达到他身上，如同他隔了一层套子在给自己口交，巨大的快感和羞耻感几乎要击溃他。  
王光远把自己的阴茎抽出来，吻了吻王玉翟的嘴唇，又上下撸了两把他的阴茎，同时食指和中指刺激前列腺，王玉翟的呻吟陡然升高，不可遏制地射精，白色液体浓稠而多，他确实有一段日子没做过爱，精液挂在他一本正经的昂贵西装外套上，看起来无比色情。  
“射得真多。”王光远挑起一点点白液，喂给王玉翟，“好吃吗？”  
王玉翟还在失神，舌尖绕着王光远的手指打转，如同含的不是手指，而是阴茎。

释放过一次之后王玉翟的耐受度显然好了很多。王光远把他彻底扒光，用那条昂贵领带蒙住他的眼，把他摁在宽大的实木写字台上狠狠操弄。他从背后闯入他，又连根拔出，再次深入，扶着阴茎如同一个冷酷无情的处刑者。可他不是。他的喘息和呻吟就回响在王玉翟的耳边，深深浅浅的呻吟伴随着深深浅浅的抽插，阴茎被肠壁和括约肌夹住的快感王玉翟也能感受到三分，而被爱人完全进入的满足感想必王光远也能感受到一些。他们是独立的两个个体，是不同时间线交错的产物，却又不分彼此。硕大的阴茎在湿软的小穴中搅弄，带来灭顶的快感。年轻军阀每一次都想要索取更多，他的阴茎在小穴中进进出出，手还要扣住王玉翟的手，揽住王玉翟的腰，恨不得把自己整个人都贴在王玉翟身上。他依赖他。  
王玉翟追逐快感，本能地摆动自己的腰胯往那孽根上凑，手不住摆弄已经射过一次却又硬起来的阴茎。王光远叼着他的耳垂，“别碰前面，操射你试试。”  
他们曾经这样玩过，单靠后面高潮，因此虽说试试，却并非疑问句，而是要他照做。  
王玉翟呻吟一声，他或许自己都不愿意承认自己在床上希望被支配，被要求。他停止了撸动，只是更加热烈地迎合身后的撞击。快感不断累积，王玉翟甚至已经感到了高潮的前奏，眼前开始发白，阴茎和后穴开始轻微抽搐，他断断续续地请求王光远操他，操得更深，更狠。王光远也确实这么做了，他扶着王玉翟的腰，一手把他的腿抬起来靠着桌子，这样王玉翟不得不半趴在桌子上，腰塌下去，丰腴的臀却高高撅起，王光远就狠厉地揪着他低低绑着的马尾，插他。  
王玉翟的阴茎几乎在被压上桌面的一瞬间就射了，冰凉的桌面成了最好的催情剂，精液喷出很远，溅了桌子到处都是。  
王光远略略停了一下，照顾王玉翟的不应期，很快重新开始动作。他没有拔出来，就着连接处把王玉翟翻了个身，让他坐在办公桌上，岔开腿，自己站在办公桌前操他。阴茎在后穴大开大合，手上也没闲着，快速撸动王玉翟已经软下去垂在一边的阴茎。  
“啊！不行了……真的、啊！”王玉翟终于睁眼，迷茫又带着无比的诱惑:“光、光远，我……我快要出来了。”  
“那就出来。”  
“不、不是那个……是……”  
“来吧。”  
王光远从根部到头使劲撸了一把，王玉翟尖叫着高潮了，阴茎已经射无可射，断断续续地涌出一些浅黄色液体，有些顺着阴茎和大腿流下来，后穴锁紧，视觉直觉的双重刺激让王光远也高潮了，精液喷进小穴深处。  
“玉翟，新年快乐，给我生个孩子吧。”

fin


End file.
